Forever
by sweetmoment5
Summary: "Ally wasn't just any girl. She was much more than that. She was an angel. My angel. She was special." I remembered the time that I dreamed that Ally was actually my Guardian Angel in disguise as a sweet young lady. I woke up happier than ever. I've been believing that since then.


**Hey! So this, right here, is an angst story. If you don't like angst then don't read. :) I wrote it in May, and I mentioned in my story, Destined to Meet, that if anyone wanted to read it then I could post it up. So, here it is. :)**

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Ally," I said rather annoyed. She had been working for so long, and she wasn't paying attention to me. "Fine, since no one seems to like me, I'll just go jump in front of a car," I said heading toward the door to add effect._

_She nodded then shrieked. "What! Austin Monica Moon, you better not walk out that door!" I smirked, knowing that I had gotten her attention. I turned around and smiled sweetly. She looked at me accusingly._

_"You," she muttered while pointing a finger at me. I put my hands up in surrender. "I just wanted your attention." I said childishly. She rolled her eyes._

_"Sorry Ally. You just looked so stressed, and I hate seeing you like that." I said while spreading my arms out, asking for a hug. She looked hesitant, but eventually gave in and stepped forward into my arms. I hugged her tightly, and smelled her hair._

_It smelled like sweet strawberries. "I'm sorry Austin. I just feel so busy nowadays. I forgot about myself." She said into my chest. I laid my chin on her head._

_"It's fine, just make time for yourself. Now, just go home and rest. Okay?" I replied, pulling away to look down at her. She shook her head slowly._

_"Austin, I can't. I have to watch the store. I can't just—" I cut her off before she could finish. "I'll watch the store. Just go home and rest. I'll call you later, okay?" I told her. She nodded. "Thank you so much, Austin." She said while hugging me. I hugged her back, never wanting to let go._

_She pulled away, looking me in the eyes, and smiled. She let me go and went to grab her purse and keys from under the counter. "Bye Austin." She said while walking toward the door._

_"You know I love you, right?" I asked—more like stated—seriously. She stopped, turned around, and gave me a huge grin. That grin I loved so much. That grin I couldn't live without._

_"I know. I love you too, Austin. Thanks for everything. See you later." She replied before walking out the store's exit_.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

I'm somewhere I never expected to be—at least not this early. She was only 17. She had her whole life ahead of her. It was just taken away from her. I'm not supposed to be here. A funeral. Not just any funeral. Her funeral.

Why did she die? The drunk driver survives while the innocent girl dies. My best friend.

I was the last one she was in contact with. It's my fault. If I had simply walked her home or made her stay with me and just made her rest in the practice room. Instead, I'm getting ready to give a speech at her memorial.

"I can't do this. It's too much," I whispered to Ally's dad. He sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. "Austin, you have to. I could have chosen anyone to give this speech, but I chose you because I know Ally would want you to speak for her. She loved you. Do this for her." He said before patting my shoulder once again.

He then looked away and walked off. I knew that this was just as hard on him. "That's what she would've wanted." I said aloud to myself. I can do this. For her.

I walked out of the small room and walked out into the larger room. I was making my way to Ally's casket when I was stopped. Many people gave me their condolences. It wasn't making me feel any better. By the time I reached her casket, I was crying my eyes out. I just couldn't believe she was gone.

I stared at her picture. She was always so beautiful and carefree. That saying, _'A picture is worth a thousand words'_, is exactly how I felt at that moment. I could use every adjective, that relates to beautiful, to describe her picture. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Dawson came up behind me.

"Austin, you're set to go up in a few minutes, but just go up when you're ready." I simply nodded. I have to do this. I can do this. _'For Ally' _I kept repeating in my head as I slowly made my way up to the stage.

I was up in front of all the people Ally loved. I looked at them and saw them tearing up just seeing _me _up there.

"My name is Austin Moon," I started.

"I'm Ally's best friend. Ally was absolutely the most amazing best friend in the entire universe. She was so nice and caring. She was sweet, carefree, and fun in her own way. It was hard to hate her, not that anyone would want to." I stopped for a few seconds to hold back my sobs.

I composed myself and continued. "Anytime you would see her she would be smiling or laughing or, even better, both." I could see some people that she knew very well smiling and nodding in agreement.

"She never ever put a frown on someone's face unless she had one on her own, which was very rare." I smiled remembering the time that one of her ex-boyfriend's broke up with her. She came to me crying and sobbing. I didn't smile the rest of the day. Or week for that matter.

"I'm proud to say that she knew the real me. The sweet side of me, which only she could bring out. Only she could make me cry for no reason." I remembered the time that she went on a 2 day vacation, and I cried while staring at a picture of her. She had only been gone for 10 minutes. I smiled at that, too.

"However, she never failed to make me smile on my worst days. Never." It brought me back to the time that my favorite guitar was stolen at the park. I was grumpy all morning. I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally writing in her book. She had looked so innocent that I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy with her that I forgot about my guitar. After all, I had Ally.

"Ally wasn't just any girl. She was much more than that. She was an angel. My angel. She was special." I remembered the time that I dreamed that Ally was actually my Guardian Angel in disguise as a sweet young lady. I woke up happier than ever. I've been believing that since then.

"She meant more than the world to me. The only way I can sleep each night without her in my life anymore is because the last thing I told her was that I loved her. I meant it, too. I'm not going to deny that I was _in love _with her. I always was, and I always will be." I just wish I had told her sooner. Much sooner.

"Ally will never be forgotten. She is forever in our hearts. She is forever in _my _heart. Thank you Ally for being the sweetest thing in my life," I finished. Everyone was in tears. I was finding it harder to breathe as I let it sink in that she was really gone.

I turned around to face her picture. "I love you," I whispered.

I walked off of the stage in tears and ran into my mother's awaiting arms.

I just wanted to go back to the days when Ally and I would laugh at absolutely nothing. Or the times when we stay up all night writing a song. Even the times when we would just stay on the phone and listen to each other breathing.

I wanted to hear her angelic voice again. I knew this was just wishful thinking though. I cried on my mom's shoulder, and she held me tightly. What am I supposed to do without Ally? She was gone.

_Forever._

* * *

**So, uhh. The ending? Not a big fan of? Me either. This was my first angst though. I've written some more since then, but I have no idea what they are. They're pretty terrible, too. So, review? Tell me what you think?  
****Thanks loves! Check out my stories! Thanks!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
